


Enjoy

by soft_princess



Series: Dreamland AU [14]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Community: slash_100, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-03
Updated: 2006-10-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_princess/pseuds/soft_princess
Summary: Wesley was oblivious.
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Xander Harris/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce
Series: Dreamland AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625497
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slash_100, prompt: 075 - Party  
> Follows directly after Flying Away  
> A big huge thank you to Mireille for the beta.  
>   
> 

***

Wesley was oblivious. Or well, he _looked_ and _sounded_ oblivious to Xander, at least. Xander tried his best to act casually, which basically meant that he wasn't talking a lot, because he was so nervous that he knew if he started babbling he would tell Wesley everything about where they were going, including who all would be there. And that would be bad.  
  
Xander had been good for the past three weeks, keeping his mouth shut about the surprise although it hadn't been the easiest thing ever. Rupert had been awesome about that, giving him warnings with just a look or a touch whenever Xander was starting to sound like he was going to spill the beans. It was a miracle he'd managed to keep the secret that long.  
  
The ride to the restaurant took longer than Xander had expected, but it wasn't until Rupert finally parked that Xander realized he was anxious about something else, too. There would be people there he didn't know. People Rupert had told him would be okay with Xander being there, and actually knew about their relationship, but still, Xander had never met them, and what if Wesley hadn't wanted them to meet this way and-  
  
Rupert touched his arm, and Xander looked up to see him smiling. Xander gave him a smile of his own, and led Wesley into the restaurant. "We have a reservation for Harris, Alexander."  
  
"Yes, sir, right this way," the hostess smiled, winking. That probably meant the others were already there. Good.  
  
"You made the reservations?" Wesley asked, surprised.  
  
"Hey, I'm a big boy, you know, I do-stuff." Yeah, okay, Rupert _had_ had to remind Xander at least three times, before Xander had actually called to make the reservations, but it had been Xander's idea in the first place, so he still deserved credit for it. Maybe. It wasn't that Xander was lazy, he just happened to get distracted easily.  
  
Rupert laughed, and Xander turned to glare at him, but the glare quickly turned into a smile. The hostess led them to the back of the restaurant and nodded to the door. Xander turned the handle and opened it, waving a bewildered Wesley inside. "You've asked for a whole room? Xander, that was hardly-"  
  
He stopped in the middle of his sentence, looking into the room with wide eyes. Xander laughed, letting Rupert in and then following them both inside. The reception room wasn't filled with balloons and birthday decorations. It was small and elegantly decorated, exactly what Wesley liked. And better than balloons, it was filled with friends.  
  
They were all beaming and singing "Happy Birthday to You," and Xander grinned. Wesley just stood there dumbstruck. Rupert stood by his side, singing as well, but right into Wesley's ear.   
  
Xander wrapped his arms around Wesley's torso, holding him close. "Happy birthday, Wes," he said, as all their friends came closer. There was a moment of confusion, and they all started talking at once. Xander moved back, watching everyone as they came forward and hugged Wesley, wishing him a happy birthday.  
  
Xander noticed immediately that two people were missing; Xander knew everyone that was there, and Charles had invited two people he didn't. Well, the party would start without them, apparently, because Buffy and Willow were already tugging Wesley along to the table, where appetizers and menus were waiting.  
  
Rupert touched Xander's arm, and then brought his hand to his lips. "They'll come, don't worry," he said with a twinkle in his eyes, and Xander wondered what Rupert knew that he didn't. But the thought was gone as soon as Rupert kissed him.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
They came apart, blushing and turned to Wesley, who was now sitting at the table, a birthday hat set awkwardly on his head.  
  
"It's my birthday party; the both of you should come and kiss _me_ now."  
  
Laughing, Xander and Rupert walked to the table and sat down on either side of Wesley, kissing his cheeks. The conversation picked up as they ordered their dinner, and Xander forgot all about the missing guests. He touched Wesley's knee gently, and Wesley turned to him. Xander kissed him softly, their lips brushing against each other. "Happy birthday."  



End file.
